


🍁🍂Splat!🍁🍂

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys find a leaf pile, and each other.  For the 221B prompt leaf pile.





	🍁🍂Splat!🍁🍂

Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were walking home after another successful case. John had felt like walking and oddly enough Sherlock had agreed so here they were. The autumn air had just the right amount of chill and the fallen leaves were beautiful crunching under their feet. He took a deep breath of the crisp, fragrant air and focused on his flatmate again.

“So I figured there had to be a secret entrance by the way the floor dipped and the paint color was off and knew that was how our murderer escaped the locked room....”, Sherlock continued, smiling broadly.

John was in love with his flatmate, he knew that now. But how to tell him? Or even should he? Picking up a handful of fallen leaves, he threw them at Sherlock who stopped in mid-word and said, “seriously John?”

Another handful followed the first. 

“Oh the game is on!”, shouted the detective and plunged in. 

Leaves flew and the battle raged between hysterical giggles. John eventually got the upper hand and was sitting on his flatmate covering him with leaves, laughing when he suddenly leaned over and kissed those perfect lips. Sherlock grabbed his coat front and pulled him down on top of him and said, “took you long enough! But instead of leaves how about a real bed?”


End file.
